1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motorcycle driven by a power generating motor.
2. Description of Background Art
In the past, an electric motorcycle carrying a battery, which supplies a power source to drive a power generating motor for traveling, is known. In such an electric motorcycle, a pulley provided to a motor shaft of a power generating motor and a pulley provided to a rear wheel axle are coupled by a drive belt. The driving force of the power generating motor is transmitted to the rear wheel axle via the drive belt (for example, see JP-A No. H4-257783).